Ines Orcfriend
Female Halfling Rogue/Wizard/Arcane Trickster 3/5/2 Chaotic Good Str 6 -2 ..pts 0 Dex 26 +8 ..pts 16 +6 for gloves Con 10 +0 ..pts 2 Int 22 +6 ..pts 10 + 2 for levels +4 for Headband Wis 10 +0 ..pts 2 Cha 10 +0 ..pts 2 Hit Points 35 AC 21 (10 + 1size + 5dex + 1ring +1natural) , Touch 20, Flat 21 Init +12 BAB +5, Grap +1 Speed 20 (base 20, load 10.62/15, No Armor) Fort +3, Ref +15, Will +8 +13 Range, Touch, ?d?+?, 20/x2 Small, 3'1" tall, 32 wt, 27 yrs old Black hair, Black eyes, Charcoal skin Speaks Common, Halfling, Orcish, Elven, Dwarvish +8 Concentration (8) +13 Disipher Script (7) +17 Disable Device (11) +15 Escape Artist (7) +17 Knowledge(Arcana) (11) +17 Search (11) +19 Open Locks (11) +28 Move Silently (13) +28 Hide (11) +12 Pick Pockets (4) +6 Listen (4) +10 Spot (10) +19 Spellcraft (11) Feats -Scribe Scroll -Improved Initative -Craft Wonderous Items -Weapon Focus (Energy Missile Spells) -Empower Spell -Spell Specialization (Energy Missile Spells) Halfling Traits - +2 Dexterity, -2 Strength. - Small size. - Halfling base speed is 20 feet. - +2 racial bonus on Climb, Jump, Listen and Move Silently checks. - +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. - +2 morale bonus on saving throws against fear. - +1 racial attack bonus with a thrown weapon. - Automatic Languages: Common and Halfling. - Bonus Languages: Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, and Orc. - Favored Class: Rogue. Rogue Abilities -Evasion -Uncanny Dodge (Dex bonus to AC). -Sneak Attack +2d6 Wizard Abilities -Summon Familiar -Scribe Scroll -Bunus metamagic or item creation feat Arcane Trickster Abilities -Ranged Legerdermain 1/day -Sneak Attack +1d6 Spells Prepared 4|6+4/5+3/3/2 0th- Mage hand, Ray of Frost (x2), Detect Magic 1st- Shield, Floating Disk, Lessor Acid Orb, Mage Armor, Lessor Cold Orb, True Strike 2nd- Ice Knife, Bull's Strength, Endurance, Scorching Ray (x2) 3rd- Ray of exhaustion, Empowered Cold orb, Empowered Acid Orb 4th- Cold Orb, Empowered Scorching Ray Spellbook 0th- All cantrips 1st- Mage Armor, Shield, Lessor Cold Orb, Alarm, Lessor Acid Orb, True Strike, Floating Disk, Feather Fall 2nd- Fox's Cunning, Endurance, Bull's Strength, Cat's Grace, Ice Knife, Darkvision, Scorching Ray 3rd- Ray of Exhaustion 4th- Cold Orb, Acid Orb Her appearance has driven most of her past to this point. Her odd looks have caused her no end of troubles... that and her last name. Her grandfather had imigrated north froma clan south of almost everywhere else, and though their appearance was common down there, it was met with sceptisism here. That all changed when her grandfather had settled a peace agreement with a local tribe of orc and earned them the last name of Orcfriend. The family was then excepted into the new halfling comunity without trouble. That was two generations ago, and though the peice treaty with the orcs survived the trial of time, the families place in society did not. Going to school, Ines and her two brothers, Listel and Freindlen, were horassed constantly for thier last name and their appearance. Each of them dealt with it in their own way. Friendlen had met the critisism with his fist. The other children soon learned not to bother him. Listel smiled and laughed with the kids, adding outragous stories to the stories and tails. Everyone enjoyed being around him, and soon he became one of the most popular kids in school. Ines, on the other hand, ran from the confrontations. Stayed out of sight. A practice she still stays with this day. That was until she was old enough to leave. At the first opertunity, she did exactly that. On her way to a nearby human city, she ran across a group of orcs horassing an elf. Running up, she triesd to wave the orcs away. Noting her dark skin, the orcs inquered her name, and upon recognizing it. noded and left the two of them alone. The elf, Elendel, ended up being an Arcane Trickster, who apon finding out Ines's aptitude towards stelth and her strong mind, began to teach her. Many adventures have passed since then until this very moment. Shy and secluded, Ines has always kept to herself. She tends to hide when things go wrong for her socially, or any other time she feel unconfortable... She often wished for the silver tongue of her eldest brother, or that of her once famous grandfather, but at last, it was not to be. Her grandfather had moved from a southern clan of halfling that all had her coloring, but the charcoaled, blackeyed, blackhaired girl did not care about that. She was different looking and had suffered for it all her life, even people going as far as calling her a drow. She now wears almost completely black outfits to blend into the shadows, and never tries to stand out. So her cloths are plain. She has no appearant weapons or armor, so tends to go unnoticed through crowds. Black Traveler's Outfit (worn, -wt) Pouch (belt left, 1.5wt) Spell Component pouch (belt right, 1.5wt) 5gp Waterskin- water (shoulder right, 1wt) 1gp Headband of Intellect +4 (head, 1wt) 8000gp (Crafted) Goggles of Night (head, -wt) 4000gp (Crafted) Amulet of Natural Armor +1 (neck, -wt) 2000gp Ring of Sustenance (hand right thumb, -wt) 2500gp Ring of Protection +1 (hand left thumb), -wt) 2000gp Cloak of Elvenkind (shoulders, .5wt) 2000gp Boots of Elvenkind (feet, .5wt) 2000gp Gloves of Dexterity +6 (hands, .5wt) 18000gp (Crafted) Earing with a pearl of power 1(x2) (ears, -wt) 1000gp (Crafted) Satchel bag and spell book (left shoulder, 3wt) 15gp Coins- 47pp 9gp (pouch, 1.12wt) Pearl of power 2 (x3) 6000gp (pouch, -wt)(Crafted) Category:Halflings Category:Rouges Category:Wizards